Saku
by Cerberuskillz
Summary: Saku, the new boy. What secrets is he hiding. And will Li, a strange punk, figure it out and help him? And why the hell does he always wear that F-ing Jacket!
1. The New Kid

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CardCaptor Sakura. Clamp does, I just like the characters. This story doesn't even have to have the characters in it. But it does, so don't sue me.

Chapter 1

Saku boarded down the street, rushing, as it was his first day of school and didn't want to be late. His stepfather had enrolled him as Saku Wantnabe.

He said he didn't want anyone from their last town to find them.

Saku was wearing baggy jeans with a chain hanging down the right side and an over sized shirt with a heavy far to large denim jacket, he had earrings in both ears and one in the top of his right ear. (Left ear a stud in the shape of a dagger, right a sleeper.)

He slammed his board into his hands and ran into the hallway of the school. Saku reached the office just in time to have a boy with amber eyes and chocolate hair, shove him out of the way as he left. Someone was shouting after him.

"And this is your last warning. You either take them or don't bother coming to school tomorrow."

"Bite me!" He boy called over his shoulder.

Saku watched as he walked down the hall, he was wearing pretty much the same outfit but his shirt was black instead of faded grey he was easily 6 flat.

Saku walked into the office. And stared at the receptionist.

"Oh you must be Saku, Here's your timetable." She didn't look like she wanted to handle a punk today.

"Your locker's number 866, stick your board in there before you go to class. And don't screw up."

Saku rolled his eyes and went off in search of his locker. Then made his way to homeroom.

He knocked on the door.

"Enter." Bellowed a voice from inside. Saku opened the door and saw a class in slight disarray. Kids were sitting on desks all chatting to each other.

"Your that new student aren't you?" The teacher asked him.

The girls in the class suddenly quietened down, and looked at this new 'boy'.

"Cute, in a girlish way." One of them remarked.

"Just what we needed another punk."

"Why couldn't we have a hot normal guy in our class?"

The teacher coughed interupting the girls. "This is Saku Wantnabe, please make him welcome here."

Saku had a hard and slightly sad look in his emerald eyes and his auburn hair was barely visible under his black beanie, he was maybe 5'3.

Li looked up at Saku, 'Weak kid' He thought. 'Didn't even try to shove me back this morning.'

"Saku, take the empty seat behind Sayoran Li. Li raise your hand so Saku knows who you are."

Li didn't move.

"Saku sit behind the brown haired idiot who has detention tomorrow."

Li gave the teacher the finger.

Saku sat down behind him.

Saku spent the rest of the day ignoring the people who tried to talk to him, most calling out 'hey, new boy' before trying to strike up a conversation.

Saku ignored them all.

As he walked to math he got a bit lost. All the buildings looked the same in one-way or another.

"Hey look guys," A males voice called out. "It's the new kid. I think he's lost."

Saku looked over to where the voice was coming from, a group of boys were lazing on the back of the school. Some were passing a cigarette around. Saku quickly took them for the school bad boys.

"Let's welcome him to the ways of this school." The biggest and tallest of them said.

'The leader, if he goes down the others will have no one to make the decisions for them.' Saku thought to himself.

Saku smiled innocently at the bullies. They walked up to him and he was quickly surrounded. He continued to smile.

"I'm looking for my math class, room 138-B can you tell me where it is?"

Li was sitting in a tree not far from them; the smiling of the new kid was getting his attention.

'It's not every day we get a crazy one.' Li smirked as he saw one of them take a pot shot at the small guy. Sayoran laughed as the kid ducked, and the guy's fist hit one of his friends in the stomach.

Suddenly the leader grabbed Saku and lifted him into the air by his shirt.

"What wasn't the brightest thing to do you know." He threatened. "I'm Yamazaki, the leader of this gang of fools."

Suddenly the leader dropped him.

"Fuck! That's disgusting!" Yamazaki, yelled out. Saku picked himself up off the ground. And kicked the leader in the stomach.

Over the rest of the day other bullies tried to beat him up, but he attacked in such a reckless way it seemed as if he didn't care if he got hurt as long as he hurt them.

At the end of the school day he grabbed out his board and left, Li who's locker was next to Saku's pulled out his own. And they began to skate down the same bit of pavement.

They skated a block when Saku stopped his board and waited for Li.

When he caught up Saku glared at him.

"Why the hell are you following me?" He demanded.

Li smirked. "I live in this direction, and it's none of your business what I do." Then he skated off.

Saku got home and shuddered. 'Why do I even bother to come back here?' He questioned himself. 'It's not like I don't know what's going to happen."

He opened the door and stepped inside. He glanced around before taking his shoes off. 'Shit, he's home.' He thought when he saw the other pair of shoes at the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" He heard as he was grabbed by his shirt and pulled forward.

"Akio, I went to school." Saku whimpered. "You told me I had to."

Akio his stepfather put him down on the floor and scowled at him.

"Fine, go do your homework. Then you can cook dinner."

'Oh well," Saku thought. 'At least he didn't hit me.'


	2. More fights and a bully

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CardCaptor Sakura. Clamp does, I just like the characters. This story doesn't even have to have the characters in it. But it does, so don't sue me.

(I got two reviews, didn't expect them. But liked them. I don't care if people review or not really, It's their choice. But thankz to those who did.)

_Akio his stepfather put him down on the floor and scowled at him._

"_Fine, go do your homework. Then you can cook dinner."_

'_Oh well," Saku thought. 'At least he didn't hit me.'_

The next day Saku slid into the classroom seconds before the late bell rang.

He walked to his desk and waited for the teacher to try to calm the class down. Ten minuets later the bell rang again and everyone wondered off to their own classes.

"God I hate homeroom." Li said to himself as he picked up his books.

The day was almost exactly like the one before, Saku got into some fights. Li enjoyed watching them, sadist that he is.

Li helped him out of one of the fights that he had gotten in though.

Saku was surrounded by seniors, all twice his size.

The leader was still in the middle of his threatening when Li walked up behind him and punched him in the back of his head.

The elder boy turned around ready to take a chunk out of this 'fool' who was messing with him.

When he saw that it was Li he smiled.

"H-hi Li, um. Was there something you wanted?"

Li smiled. "Not really, just wondering when you're going to be done beating up some little kid. I mean this is Tuesday isn't it."

"Tuesday? Yes it is." The senior said to him.

Li smiled. "That's payday." Li's smile suddenly seemed more evil.

One of the followers muttered. "Payday isn't till Thursday."

The leader hit him in the head.

"Don't contradict Li-sama!"

The boys were so busy counting out money for Li that they completely forgot about Saku.

Before Saku walked away he stopped in front of Li. "I don't need your help."

"Who said I was giving it?" Saku heard before he left earshot.

The day ended much as the one before, Saku and Li boarding down the same street, as Saku sped up Li heard him struggling to breathe.

'They must have really pounded him today.' He thought to himself. 'But he doesn't need my help.

Li began to catch up as Saku stopped footing it. Then suddenly Saku collapsed, landing on the grass of someone's front lawn. Sayoran, who was a little behind him. Stopped.

"Are you ok man?" He asked as he leaned over him. "Saku, dude wake up."

He didn't.

"Oh crap."

Sayoran checked his pulse, 'Shit, ok. Um, I think he's alive."

He pulled off the heavy jacket, figuring that it was just overheating; it was a hot day after all. What he saw he didn't expect, the lower half of the kids arms where wrapped in blood stained bandages. And bruises covered the rest of them.

"Fuck." He said simply.

An hour later Saku woke up, his head was still foggy and stomach wouldn't settle. His arms were cold; suddenly the realisation dawned on him. He didn't know where he was. Except that he was lying on a couch.

And someone had taken off his jacket and shoes.

He lifted up his arms and saw that someone had replaced the bandages.

"Oh fuck." He said as he got up and grabbed his jacket.

He slid it back on, glad that the rest of his clothes seemed not to have been moved.

"Oh your up." Sayoran said as he walked into the room.

He handed Saku a glass of juice and then left the room.

Saku followed him and found himself in a large kitchen. He saw the guy that had been bugging him for the past couple of days over the stove; it looked as though he was cooking.

"How did I get here?" Saku asked.

"I carried you. My parents didn't raise me to leave someone lying in the streets, when I could help."

"Who are you?"

"Li Sayoran, school psychotic and general nice guy." Sayoran poured out whatever he was cooking into three bowls and slid one across the bench at him.

"Back in a minuet." He walked up the stairs holding one of the bowls. He heard him knock on a door. Then some slamming sounds.

He came back into the room, he winced a bit. A dribble of blood running down his chin from his mouth.

'Are you ok?' Saku's eye's asked.

Sayoran wiped off the blood and grabbed his bowl. "It's nothing. Eat."

Saku ate. Sayoran looked into emerald eyes.

"You alright?" He asked.

Saku just nodded.

"What did you do to Yamazaki?"

"Who?"

"Big, ugly. Dropped you on your head on your first day."

"Oh, that guy. I bit him."

Sayoran smiled and finished his meal.

"I have to leave, my step-dads going to be angry." Saku said as he stood up.

"Ok, just be careful." Then Li scratched the back of his head. "I know it isn't likely, but don't tell people I was nice."

"Whatever, Li." Saku said as he grabbed his stuff and left.

The next day Saku saw Sayoran at school, but he didn't acknowledge him.

On the way home from school, he could feel his eye's on him.

"Thanks." Saku called back at him.

"Whatever." Li yelled back.

Saku took a left when Sayoran took a right and they went their separate ways.


	3. Rain and Happy pills

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CardCaptor Sakura. Clamp does, I just like the characters. This story doesn't even have to have the characters in it. But it does, so don't sue me.

(I got more reviews, I haven't gotten any flames yet. I'm glad, I've never flamed anyone.)

_The next day Saku saw Sayoran at school, but he didn't acknowledge him._

_On the way home from school, he could feel his eye's on him._

"_Thanks." Saku called back at him. _

"_Whatever." Li yelled back._

_Saku took a left when Sayoran took a right and they went their separate ways._

The next day was Saturday. And Sayoran spent most of it hanging at the park, smoking, grinding rails.

He looked into the overcast sky, wondering when the downpour would come.

Li loved the rain; it fell and washed all that was there before it came.

Too bad the sun always came out and stopped its work.

He went to the ramps that the council had put in to try to get the skaters off the streets, and saw a rush of people staring at one boarder, pulling dangerous tricks. Sayoran watched recognising Saku.

He climbed up then launched himself into half-pipe. The crowd couldn't believe it, they knew Sayoran and his death defying tricks but now here he was almost synchronised with this new kid. Pulling the same tricks at the same time. Holding a body-jar for the same amount of time. They were speechless.

After they both landed their boards, Sayoran smiled.

"Saku your good." His face was red from all the activity.

He took his jacket off and Saku could see the slightly sweat dampened bandages around his wrists.

He grabbed a bottle of pills out of his jacket pocket and popped two of them.

"Shit Sayo are you still on that crap?" They heard a boy call from halfway across the park.

"Fuck you Eriol." Li yelled.

"What's that?" Saku asked pointing at the bottle.

"Anti-depressants." Sayoran pushed them back into his pockets. "My doctor decided that trying to kill yourself isn't healthy so now I have to take happy pills. I told him that, that was the point. He wasn't amused."

Saku shrugged to show that he had heard Li and took off his jacket.

"Where did you learn to board like that?" Sayoran asked Saku when they had sat down on one of the benches to cool down.

"From Adein Parker."

"Wait, The Adien Parker?" Sayoran could hardly believe his ears. Adien Parker was one of the top pro skaters of the underground boarders in the whole country.

"Nice guy, bit conceited." Saku said, and that was all Sayoran could get out of him about one of his hero's.

That afternoon Saku walked in his front door, a small smile on his face.

But it quickly disappeared when he heard a footstep from the kitchen.

'Shit, I think it's a drunk day today.' Saku thought as he heard a bottle smash on the tiles.

"Saakuu, dat you?" The drunken slur called from the kitchen.

"Yes sir, I was out all day like you told me to be."

"Come 'ere little sshhit."

Saku walked timidly into the kitchen, seeing the broken bottles of beer in the corner where they had been thrown.

Saku's stepfather Akio was tall, black haired and had a slightly handsome face if it hadn't been for the anger, which was warping it.

Akio grabbed the side of Saku's head.

"Why didn't you come back sooner, your three minuets late." The large man demanded.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me, I don't mean to be bad."

"Little shit, you where a burden on your poor mother that's why she died. You where a mistake, she never wanted you."

Saku could feel the tears stinging his eyes, but tried not to let them fall. HE wanted them to fall.

"Your father died when you where just a baby, a coward. He couldn't live with having to support your mother; left her all on her own with you leaching all the life out of her. Poor woman, then she died. Leaving me to care for you, and you where never grateful, where you?" The man punched Saku in the stomach. "Where you?"

Saku felt the tears rolling down his face, as the pain caused his vision to black out momentarily.

"I am sir, I'm so grateful." Saku wheezed as he tried to get more air into his lungs.

"Not grateful enough." The black-haired man whispered into Saku's ear as he threw him into the wall.


	4. Freaky people and a bus stop

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CardCaptor Sakura. Clamp does, I just like the characters. This story doesn't even have to have the characters in it. But it does, so don't sue me.

"_I am sir, I'm so grateful." Saku wheezed as he tried to get more air into his lungs._

"Not grateful enough." The black-haired man whispered into Saku's ear as he threw him into the wall.

The next school day Saku sat with Sayo in the large Cherry Blossom tree that had always been Sayoran's favourite. They were just sitting there not really doing anything, just enjoying each other's company.  
"Why do Yamazaki and the others give you cash?" Saku asked him as he ate a peanut butter sandwich.  
"Oh him," Sayoran began to laugh. "It was really funny, my first day of school here I accidentally beat the crap out of him. So they pay me to not beat them up. Actually Yamazaki pays me double so I wont beat up his little brother."  
"His little brother?"  
"Everyone calls him Yami, but his first name is Takashi." Sayoran then looked out from between the branches and smiled.  
"Watch this." He whispered, and then he breathed in deeply and began to shout.  
"TOMYO, YOU'RE A SLUT AND YOU SHOULD GO FUCK YOURSELF!"  
Saku bent down a little to see through the branches. He saw a pale purple haired girl turn and wave at the tree.  
"LI SINCE WHEN HAVE I EVER NEEDED ANYONE TO DO THAT FOR ME, YOUR COUSIN HAS THE STAMMINA OF A RABBIT!" She yelled back.  
Li started to laugh again. Until he saw her walking over. "Shit!"

"Li, darling Li," Tomyo began to say in an over patronising voice. "What have I told you about screaming that I'm promiscuous across the school yard?"  
Li smirked down at her from his perch. "That it's naughty and I shouldn't do it again?"  
"That right."  
Li continued to smirk, then broke into a small chuckle. Tomyo raised her eyebrows in question.  
"You know Tomyo," Li said as his smile grew. "Your breasts look really good from up here."  
Tomyo looked down at her own breasts. "Do they stick out enough? My brothers moved back in for awhile, and he's all 'You can't ware anything where your boobs show.' Just makes me show them more."  
Li continued to stare at her boobs. "What the fuck is that thing you're waring? Is that a fucking corset?" Then Li seemed think hard to himself. "I bet that pervert teacher liked that."  
Tomyo giggled, making her breasts jiggle. "Um, can you two come down here? My neck is hurting."  
Li jumped down followed soon after by Saku.

"OMG!" Tomyo shrieked as she saw Saku. "Li, why didn't you tell me your new friend was so cute!"  
Saku felt the heat rising in his cheeks.Tomyo grabbed him and spun him around.  
"He has a great figure, I can tell. He looks so much like a girl!"  
Saku's blush deepened.  
"You so have to come to my sleepover on Friday night, we're all going to have a blast!"

Saku thought about it for a second. "Who's going?"  
"Um, Li, Eriol, some girls, Yami and some others."  
Saku thought again, then realised that his stepfather would never let him out of the house for the weekend.  
"If I'm aloud I will."  
Just then Eriol ran up and pounced on Li. "Stop calling my woman a slut." He then looked up and saw Tomyo helpless with laughter. "Bouncy." He seemed utterly mesmerised by his girlfriend's breasts.  
Li began to laugh again.  
Eriol stood up and looked Saku over.  
"Why doesn't he speak to anyone but you?" Eriol asked Li while staring into Saku's eyes. "Very pretty eye's, and he almost looks like a girl. Is that it Li, I didn't know you swung that way." Eriol glanced over his shoulder to see Li's reaction, and missed the punch that landed in his stomach.

Eriol was lying on the ground, Li and Saku staring at him, while Tomyo knelt to see if her boyfriend was ok.  
"You know Saku, Eriol's my oldest friend, I don't like him but I try not to hit him. I guess he's like my brother."  
Saku shrugged. Eriol climbed to his feet with Tomyo's help.  
"Why'd you even hit him, it's not like you ever cared what anyone thinks anyway."  
Saku shrugged.

"It's nice to meet you Saku, your stronger then you look."  
Saku smirked. "A pleasure I'm sure."  
Tomoyo smiled at Saku. "So you're defiantly coming right?"  
Eriol had a shocked look on his face. "But he hit me!"  
"You deserved it honey-bunch."  
"No I did n…." Eriol was cut off by Tomoyo grabbing his head and shoving it into the front of her shirt.  
"Eriol want's you to come too." Tomoyo said brightly.  
Saku nodded. "I'll try, as long as you don't do that to me."

That Friday night Saku went to bed early, his stepfather was incredibly drunk.  
Saku had left his clothes on. The heard more thumping from one of the other rooms.  
'Guess he fell into a wall.' He thought, then dragged his pillow and blankets under the bed and tried to make himself comfortable.  
Ten minuets later Saku woke up to the sound of his door opening.  
"Saku." Akio slurred. "Where are you?"  
Saku pushed the blanket off himself and pushed up against the wall.  
"I know where you're hiding." Saku jumped as Akio's hand reached under the bed and grabbed Saku by the leg.  
Saku struggled as he was pulled out from under his bed. "Let me go!" Saku yelled as he kicked out of the elder man's grip. Saku ran out of the house grabbing his shoes and board as he went.  
"Fucking bastard!" Saku yelled into the dark street.

Saku stopped in the middle of the city; he crawled onto the seat of a bus stop. He was tired and a place to sleep is a place to sleep. Before he slept he saw a strange graffiti mark, it looked like two snakes biting each other's tails.

Saku awoke, his head was killing him. He groaned lightly and tried to move. His eyes flew open as he realised that his hands where tied behind his back.  
"That kid is awake!" Saku saw a tall man of about 22 years.  
The man picked him up by the front of his shirt. "This one is pretty, I boy I think." The man had black hair and yellow teeth. "Didn't your mummy ever tell you not to enter the Forever gangs turph at night?"  
Saku glared at him; if his mouth weren't gagged he would have attacked him by now.  
"Hey boy's, he doesn't seem scared at all." Saku looked around and saw that there where other men in the room, all looked a bit ragged and slightly scary. "I don't think he knows who the Forever gang is." At this the other gang members hissed.

Saku flung his head forward and head-butted the man in the forehead.  
Saku landed on the ground and his legs crumpled.  
"I guess he really doesn't know who we are." Saku was picked up again and the man held him a little further away.  
"I'm Talon, the leader. I get first pick, I chose you." Talon pulled Saku's gag off and kissed him on the mouth. Saku jerked his head back.

"Let me go you freak!" Saku yelled at him. "If you don't your going to regret it."  
"I don't think I will." Talon moved one of his hands down to Saku's pants and began to unbuckle them.  
Saku swung his legs up so that his feet connected with the middle of Talons legs. Talon dropped him again, but this time it was Talon who fell to the ground. Saku quickly undid the rope that tied his leg together and ran to the nearest door.  
"Get him!"

Saku ran out into the street and ran right into someone.  
"Saku?"  
"Sayoran?" Saku couldn't believe it, running into him.  
"There he is!" Talon yelled out.  
Sayoran looked at the people racing after Saku, Saku tried to bolt but Sayoran was holding onto his jacket.  
"We gotta go!" Saku yelled at him.  
Sayoran smiled at him. "Wait a second."  
Talon caught up to them. "Say… Sayoran?" Talon looked scared.  
"Hello Talon. I haven't seen you in years. I thought I told you last time we met that you should grow up."  
"Is that a friend of yours Sayoran? You know I would never mess with a friend of yours." Talon began to back away. "We'll just be leaving now." Talon and his band of creepy looking thugs ran off.

"You shouldn't go into this area at night. So you were going to Tomyo's anyway?"  
Saku straightened his clothes. "Isn't it too late, it's like one in the morning."  
Sayoran grinned. "Then we'll just have to climb in the window."


End file.
